Momentos placenteros
by nana-2093
Summary: Pensar en sexo tiene sus etapas. Cuando somos niños no lo entendemos y con el pasar del tiempo quizá se convierte en algo grotesco, luego llega la curiosidad mezclada con asco y finalmente, las hormonas, ¡malditas hormonas de la adolescencia!. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y lo admito, soy casi ninfómana, pero no me mal interpreten, no es que quiera con todos, yo sólo quiero con uno.


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen**

**Los jóvenes tienen 18 años de edad y están en el último año de secundaria en Japón**

**La historia se desarrolla en un mundo alterno**

**Pareja principal Sasusaku**

**Narrado por Sakura**

**Advertencia, LEMON**

**Espero les guste y no siendo más, ¡a leer!**

Momentos placenteros

Pensar en sexo tiene sus etapas. Cuando somos niños no lo entendemos y con el pasar del tiempo quizá se convierte en algo grotesco, luego llega la curiosidad mezclada con asco y finalmente, las hormonas, ¡malditas hormonas de la adolescencia!, te hacen querer, dudar, seguir queriendo, desear hacerlo con cualquiera, después querer con uno sólo, hasta que finalmente lo haces y tienes dos opciones, o te gusta o no te gusta. En mi caso, me gusta tanto que más que ganas es una necesidad incontenible.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y lo admito, soy casi ninfómana, pero no me mal interpreten, no es que quiera con todos, yo sólo quiero con uno, Sasuke Uchiha, ¡Dios!, ese hombre me vuelve loca con una simple mirada, además, para mi fortuna y desgracia de otras, es mi novio desde hace un año.

Pero la historia tiene su inicio, permítanme contarles.

**Flash back**

-Te lo juro frentona, no duele, es más como una molestia, pero vale la pena- dijo Ino contándome su primera experiencia sexual.

-Y ¿tu que hiciste cerda? ¿Cómo actuaste? Yo no sabría que hacer, me quedaría pasmada- respondí sonrojada recordando algunas de mis fantasías nocturnas.

- Pues, primero no sabía que hacer, pero Sai me dijo que podía tratar de imitar lo que él hacía o relajarme y disfrutar, entonces trate de imitarlo, lo acariciaba suavemente, lo besaba, le ayudaba a quitarse la ropa, al menos así me distraía y dejaba de pensar un momento si me dolería o no- respondió la cerda dejándome igual de confundida.

-¡No lo puedo creer! De nosotras soy la única que sigue siendo virgen. Hinata y Naruto, Ten Ten y Neji, tu y Sai, hasta el feo de Rock Lee ya lo hizo- pronuncie casi llorando incrédula de mi infortunio ante tanta curiosidad sexual y tan nula compañía de aventuras.

Siempre imaginaba en las noches como sería acostarme con Sasuke, a tal punto que en varias ocasiones no pude evitarlo, ustedes Saben, tocarme.

-Ya calma frentona, todo a su debido tiempo, ya tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo y si estas muy desesperada ya sabes que el grupo de los inadaptados esta dispuesto- respondió con cinismo esa rubia que a ratos quiero matar.

-Eres… ¡ah! – resoplé haciendo pucheros mientras volvía a hacer una trenza en mi largo cabello color chicle.

El timbre que indicaba el fin del descanso sonó y nos dirigimos al aula, la cual parecía más un motel que un recinto educativo. Parejas por todos lados, besos con lengua, caricias, abrazos, faldas más cortas de lo normal, risas nerviosas, sí, eso era una tortura para los pocos como yo que aun seguíamos sin pareja, vírgenes y con ganas.

-Dejen esas demostraciones de amor y se organizan jovencitos- gritó Kakashi al entrar al aula para la aburridora clase de matemáticas.

Clase que al final no resultó tan horrible como yo pensaba, más bien, a ese hombre misterioso de cabello plateado y sensual, le debo, de cierta forma, estar como estoy en estos momentos, pero sigamos.

-Hoy les asignare el taller final del curso, es en parejas, pero no se emocionen manada de tortolos, yo las escogeré, además, tienen sólo una semana para hacer los 100 puntos- sentenció el docente a lo que todos respondimos con quejas.

-Sí continúan con tanta algarabía me lo tendrán que entregar mañana- gritó nuevamente dejando dibujada una sonrisa en aquel tapabocas que siempre llevaba puesto.

Todos hicimos silencio y sin dar más espera las parejas comenzaron a ser formadas al azar.

-Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki y Shikamaru Nara…- la lista se me hacía eterna, todas mis amigas ya tenían pareja y yo, al parecer, terminaría sola o con alguien a quien seguramente nunca le he hablado, o bueno, eso pensé hasta que escuché –Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha.

Me temblaban las piernas, no podía ni siquiera mirara a los puestos de atrás para encontrarme con su penetrante mirada, mis manos sudaban, mis pupilas estaban dilatadas y el corazón se me iba a salir si seguía bombeando sangre de esa manera tan frenética.

-¿Qué día estás libre para hacer esto?- preguntó una voz masculina directamente en mi oído haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo. Por instinto me voltee para verlo directamente, era perfecto, su perfume olía a hombre y me embriagaba, aun podía sentir su respiración chocando con mi cabello ¡Dios, malditas hormonas!

-Cualquier día, dime tu cual te queda más fácil- pronuncié con timidez viendo la hoja que Kakashi nos acababa de entregar con 100 ejercicios matemáticos.

-Mañana es jueves y tengo entrenamiento de fútbol, el viernes es el examen final de química, podría a partir del sábado- dijo Sasuke mirándome con su típica frialdad haciéndome sonrojar.

-Me parece bien- respondí esquivando su mirada, no podía soportar más de 15 segundos mirando sus ojos.

-Vivo con mi hermano mayor, su novia y mi sobrino de 3 años, él nos complicaría mucho el trabajo, ¿podemos hacerlo en tu casa?- preguntó levantando su ceja ante la mueca graciosa que se formó en mi rostro.

-Claro que podemos hacerlo en mi casa. Podríamos probar en mi habitación, la sala, la cocina, la habitación de mis padres, la ducha, donde quieras- pensé de manera desquiciada mordiendo sin querer mis labios.

-¿Podemos o no?- preguntó exasperado sacándome de mi fantasía.

-¡Claro! ¿El sábado en la tarde te parece bien?- pregunté apenada, en definitiva yo era una experta pasando como una molestia ante ese hombre.

-Sí, nos vemos- respondió Sasuke con un aire de ira volviendo a su asiento.

Luego de aquella vergüenza, mezclada con emoción e indirectas de mis amigas, el día sábado finalmente llegó, no paso nada, tranquilos malpensados, sólo avanzamos bastante en el trabajo, cada uno hizo de a 10 ejercicios y entre los dos hicimos 5 más. Kakashi sabía lo que hacia, unió a las parejas estratégicamente para lograr buenos resultados.

Al día siguiente, mientras íbamos en el ejercicio 40, no pude evitar detallarlo, su cabello rebujado totalmente azabache, sus labios finos, sus ojos de un negro tan profundo como la noche, su nariz perfecta, su camisa un poco desabrochada dejándome ver un poco su pecho marcado por el deporte cada vez que se agachaba un poco y su, bueno ustedes saben, jmn, en jean era más fácil analizar su parte trasera y delantera cuando se ponía de pie que con el estúpido uniforme.

-Sí me sigues mirando, tendrás que hacer 20 ejercicios sola- sentenció mirándome asqueado con mi presencia –además, si me vuelves a mirar así mientras muerdes tus labios, no respondo por lo que pueda hacerte- esto último lo susurró peligrosamente en mi oído para que mis padres no escucharan, trague saliva y cubrí mi sonrojo con mi cabello concentrándome totalmente en la hoja llena de números que estaba sobre la mesa.

El lunes no pudimos reunirnos, yo no soy deportista, pero hago parte del club de escritores y lectores de la escuela, ese día no podía faltar a la reunión, la asistencia era importante para sumar puntos en una beca universitaria.

Llevábamos más de la mitad de los ejercicios para Kakashi, 70 exactamente, le dedicábamos tiempo a esos ejercicios así no estuviéramos juntos, varios de nuestros compañeros ya los habían terminado al igual que los vagos ni siquiera los habían comenzado.

El timbre sonó, me mire por última vez en el espejo, mi cabello largo y rosa estaba suelto, algo poco común en mi, además, tenía puesto un vestido corto, no crean que lo hacía por sorprenderlo, igual mi cuerpo nunca ha sido nada magnifico ni mucho menos un arma de conquista, al medio día acompañé a mis padres a una boda, sin embargo, ellos se quedaron en la fiesta mientras yo asumía mi responsabilidad con Sasuke.

-Hola, pasa- dije nerviosa dándole campo para entrar.

-Hola, permiso- mencionó y camino un poco con timidez.

-Mis padres están en una fiesta de matrimonio- agregué dirigiéndome a la mesa donde siempre hacíamos los trabajos esperando que él me siguiera.

No recibí respuesta, el tomó asiento y yo también.

-Ayer aproveche que mi hermano se fue con su hijo y su novia a dar un paseo e hice 20 de los ejercicios, solo nos faltan diez.

-Yo los hago, si quieres mientras esperas puedes ver televisión- pronuncié concentrándome en lo que faltaba.

Cerca de una hora me demoré haciendo los últimos ejercicios, realmente estuvo sencillo el taller, o bueno, para mí lo fue y estoy segura que para él también.

Cogí dos gaseosas en lata de la nevera y una caja de galletas, me dirigí a la sala y me senté al lado de Sasuke ofreciéndole lo que traía.

-Terminé los ejercicios, ahora los paso a las hojas y lo anexo a la solución del taller- pronuncié abriendo mi gaseosa.

-Me parece bien- respondió haciendo lo mismo.

Un silencio incomodo invadió la sala, sólo el sonido de aquel partido de fútbol que él veía retumbaba en mis oídos. Estaba muy concentrado viéndolo, así que dejé mi mente divagar y detalle nuevamente su cuerpo.

Aquella camisa negra sencilla se ceñía a su cuerpo dejándome ver la silueta de su torso, su cabello esta vez estaba tapando parte de su frente haciéndolo ver mucho más apetecible, sus piernas abiertas como típico hombre también las podía suponer gracias al jean un tanto ajustados que llevaba puesto, y su… sí su amiguito en esa posición también me dejaba mucho que pensar.

-¡Malditas hormonas!- grite para mi misma en mi cabeza volviendo a morder sutilmente mis labios reprimiendo mis deseos de saltar encima de ese hombre para hacerme suya.

-Eres mala disimulando- susurró Sasuke sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- pregunté confundida y volviendo totalmente a la realidad.

-Eres muy mala disimulando que quieres conmigo Sakura- dijo con su típica sonrisa de malicia esperando mi respuesta.

Me quedé congelada, sentía que la vergüenza me invadía, por culpa de las hormonas y la facilidad de captar los gestos de ese hombre, ahora estaba queriendo huir de mi propia casa. En ese instante no se que pasó, mi cuerpo actuó por inercia y me dirigí a la cocina buscando salir de aquella incomoda situación.

Apoyé mis manos en el mesón de la cocina y cerré mis ojos con fuerza queriendo creer que eso que había escuchado de Sasuke no era cierto. Sentí a alguien detrás de mí pero no me moví, un agarre sutil se apoderó de mi cintura y una cabeza se reclinaba en la mía.

-¿Sabes cuál es el problema? Que yo también quiero contigo- agregó mi adorado tormento aspirando el aroma de mi cabello.

Volteé con timidez manteniendo mi mirada en el suelo y quede frente a él a una corta distancia. Una de sus manos se dirigió a mi mentón obligándome a subir mi rostro y cruzar mi mirada con la suya.

-Me gustas Sakura, pero yo no puedo hacer nada si no dices algo- sentenció con un toque de desesperación buscando la respuesta para darle rienda suelta a sus deseos.

No respondí, sólo dejé actuar al deseo. Mis labios se apoderaron de los suyos de forma suave pero apasionada, era exquisito saborearlo, percibir esa extraña sensación de rosar su lengua. Sus manos irrumpieron en mi espalda pegándome completamente a su cuerpo masculino, podía sentir su calor y el aroma embriagante de su perfume.

Mis manos pasaron a su pecho, por encima de aquella tela vagaban delicadamente mis manos tocando aquel bien formado cuerpo adolescente. Él por su parte recorría mi cintura y bajaba hasta mi cadera mientras su otra mano permanecía detrás de mi cuello dándole profundidad al beso.

-No sé si realmente soy mala disimulando o mi inconsciente me llevó a probar sí cumplirías la amenaza de la otra vez- agregué cortando el beso mientras regulaba mi respiración.

-¿Quieres que la cumpla?- preguntó divertido acorralándome contra la pared.

-Pensé que era obvio- respondí colgándome de su cuello y besándolo de nuevo.

Su cuerpo se pegó más al mío y sus manos subieron mis piernas para que yo rodeara su cadera. Sosteniéndome fuertemente comenzó a caminar, no sé como hizo pero cuando menos pensé le estaba indicando cual era mi habitación y terminé recostada en mi cama extasiada de sentir sus labios recorrer mi cuello.

Su cuerpo permanecía sobre el mío, con su brazo se apoyaba para no aplastarme. Su mano libre recorría de forma delicada mi muslo subiendo de forma disimulada el vestido.

-Sasuke, espera- dije deteniendo el beso y su mano curiosa –soy virgen- pronuncié sonrojada y con vergüenza.

-No voy a lastimarte, lo prometo, aunque si quieres dejamos esto así- mencionó mirándome expectante.

-Sigue, pero se cuidadoso- agregué y bajé la cremallera de mi vestido.

Sus labios volvieron a mi cuello y sus manos a mi vestido. Como si se tratase de un experto quedé en ropa interior.

Recordé a Ino en ese momento, hice exactamente como ella me había contado. Moví mis manos temblorosas y le ayude a quitarse aquella camisa negra. ¡Rayos! Ese pecho era mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Mis dedos tocaban con sutileza su torso y espalda marcados por el ejercicio, entre roses llegué a su pantalón, respiré profundo y desabroché el botón para luego pasar a la cremallera. No había vuelta atrás, ese día quitaría las ganas.

Sasuke se deshizo de mi sostén, quise cubrirme ante la vergüenza pero sus labios fueron más rápidos que mis manos. Su lengua jugaba con uno de mis pezones sacando suaves gemidos de mi garganta. El calor de nuestros cuerpos aumentaba, nuestra respiración era agitada, no lo niego, estaba totalmente excitada, así que pase a ayudarle a quitarle aquel bóxer negro.

-¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?- preguntó cerca de mi oído para después morder mi oreja.

No respondí, mordí sus labios y terminé por quitarme la única prenda que me quedaba puesta mientras el se ponía un condón, ¿qué creían, qué éramos unos irresponsables?.

Sasuke me beso suavemente y de forma certera entro en lo más profundo de mi ser llevándose lo único que me quedaba de la niñez. No pude contener un grito de dolor, ¡mierda, eso si que me dolió! Pero contuve toda palabra soez en mi garganta y mordí su hombro.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado mientras yo le enterraba las uñas y lo mordía aun más fuerte.

Me contuve un poco, respiré y lo único que pudo salir de mi boca fue un –sigue-

Los movimientos de él tomaban cada vez más forma pasando de lentos a rápidos, y al parecer a mi cuerpo eso comenzaba a gustarle, no como pensaba, pero al menos el placer se mezclaba con el dolor, el sudor y los labios del azabache.

Unas embestidas más y escuché mi nombre con su voz masculina, como si se tratase de un gruñido placentero. Esa era la señal de que todo había terminado.

Seamos realistas, esa no fue una experiencia memorable, aun sentía aquella sensación incomoda en mi parte baja, pero eso no me importaba, acaba de hacerlo con Sasuke Uchiha, además, dicen que a medida que te acostumbras disfrutas más y eso sí que lo supe comprobar.

**Fin del flash back**

Luego de nuestra primera vez, tras haber tenido alrededor de 6 encuentros furtivos en cualquier lugar, Sasuke y yo formalizamos nuestra relación y desde eso estamos juntos en un noviazgo convencional pero cargado de momentos placenteros.

Puedo decir que lo hemos hecho casi en todos los lugares públicos y privados a los que tenemos acceso, sin embargo, hoy tengo pensado probar en la biblioteca del colegio, ¡vamos, es el último año! Debo aprovechar cada instante, la universidad seguramente reducirá nuestros encuentros a un mínimo.

Son exactamente las 6 p.m. y el colegio se encuentra casi vacío, puedo quedarme hasta las 8 p.m., los de último año tenemos permiso de usar las instalaciones para adelantar trabajos finales.

Simulo estar leyendo y espero desesperada que mi novio aparezca, porque donde no lo haga puede estar seguro de que acaba de firmar un acta de muerte, la primera y única vez que me dejó plantada supo lo que era estar en vigilia sexual durante un mes y medio.

El reloj sigue corriendo, ¡maldito Uchiha!, esperaría cinco minutos más y si no aparecía me desaparecería de su vida una semana y las otras tres lo trataría con ignorancia.

-Lamento la tardanza, el tonto de Naruto casi no me deja en paz- pronunció una voz masculina en mi oído agarrando la trenza que había hecho en mi pelo para después halarla y morder mi cuello.

-Estaba planeando mi venganza en caso de que no aparecieras Uchiha- respondí frívola pero traviesa librándome de su agarre y sentándome en la mesa.

-Sabes que soy un experto en venganzas Haruno, y por tener malas intensiones hoy te voy a castigar, la biblioteca es toda nuestra, ya me encargue de poner el pasador, así que no podrás escapar de mi cerebrito- sentenció Sasuke con una sonrisa macabra pero sensual y se apoderó de mis labios frenéticamente.

Mis manos ansiosas se apoderaron de su cuello, pero sus manos se encargaron de volvérmelas a poner en la mesa dejándome sorprendida.

-Te queda prohibido tocarme el día de hoy, esa es la primera parte de tu castigo- mencionó con seguridad mi novio. Hice un puchero y planeaba refutarlo, pero sus labios me callaron y sus manos comenzaron a hacer de las suyas.

Mi camisa yacía sobre la mesa y con una de mis manos apretándola para contenerme de acariciar a aquel hombre que mordía mis pechos mientras sus manos se deshacían de mis bragas.

Con sutileza me empujó sobre la mesa para dejarme acostada, subió mi falda hasta mi cintura y comenzó a besar mis muslos.

Estaba totalmente extasiada y necesitada, ese hombre realmente me estaba torturando, o eso creía yo hasta que sentí su lengua lamer, ustedes saben, mi parte baja.

-¡Ah, Sasuke! ¿Qué haces?- reproché excitada evitando hacer más ruido.

-Relájate y disfruta la segunda parte de tu castigo- dijo el azabache para después volver a pasar su lengua succionando mi humedad.

Mis manos apretaban la falda que tenía subida hasta mi cintura mientras mis codos se apoyaban sobre la mesa para poder ver lo que hacía mi novio, ¡Carajo! Ese hombre me estaba matando lentamente de placer. No podía evitar arquear mi espalda mientras luchaba por no gemir como una loca al sentir su lengua jugando con mi clítoris mientras dos de sus dedos entraban y salían de mi cavidad de forma regular.

-¡Ah, Sasuke, me vengo!- gemí por lo bajo mordiendo mis labios para no gritar al sentir como él hacía todo más rápido hasta que logró llevarme al orgasmo, en ese momento no pude evitar tocarlo, mis manos se posaron en su pelo y yo mordí mi propio brazo para no gritar.

-Aunque al final incumpliste tu castigo de no tocarme lo pasaré por alto, aguantaste más de lo que esperaba para hacerlo- mencionó Sasuke reclinándose en la silla lamiendo sus labios mientras yo seguía tendida en la mesa regulando mi respiración.

-Eso fue ¡espectacular!- dije tomando asiento y organizándome un poco.

-Vístete y vámonos de aquí, esto aun no termina Sakurita- sentenció ayudándome a recoger algunas de las pocas prendas que me había quitado para después salir de aquel silencioso lugar.

Agarré mis cosas y él las suyas y salimos de aquel lugar como dos alumnos ejemplares que estudiaban hasta tarde, aunque realmente no había nadie para corroborar eso.

Caminamos lentamente por los pasillos e ingresamos a una de las terrazas del colegio, allí no corríamos el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Sasuke cubrió mis ojos con sus manos antes de entrar al destino final donde daríamos rienda suelta a nuestros deseos.

-Sakura gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado todo este tiempo, te amo molestia- susurró en mi oído dulcemente para después descubrirme los ojos.

Lo que vi me dejó perpleja, Sasuke es un poco romántico y detallista, así que el encontrarme con unas colchonetas cubiertas con una sabana de seda, con pétalos de rosa esparcidos en el lugar y una pequeña lámpara alumbrando tenuemente era la mejor sorpresa que me podía haber dado.

Volteé con mis ojos cargados de lágrimas de felicidad y me balanceé sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza repitiendo como loca –te amo Sasuke Uchiha, te amo- para después darle un beso suave disfrutando del sabor de sus labios.

La noche fue magnífica, bueno, exagero, fue sólo una hora disfrutando de su compañía, pero fue de las mejores. No era sólo sexo, era hacer el amor con el hombre que se había adueñado de mi más puro e inocente sentimiento, el amor.

**Bueno hasta aquí el fic, espero les haya gustado, no olviden sus comentarios, son muy significativos para mi, gracias a ellos mejoro y me siento plena al saber que alguien lee lo que escribo. Besos y hasta la próxima lectura. Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
